duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf Merits and Flaws
Anything not on these lists is probably not allowed; there is, however, a slot for other/unlisted merits and flaws. Please double check with Damiana if something is allowed. Kinfolk and Fera have their own lists. The maximum number of merits that can be taken at creation is 8. New or additional merits can be gained in-game; they cost x2 the values listed below. If you have any questions, email imc.dusk@gmail.com Kinfolk Merits Fera Merits Werewolf Merits (Updated 7/8/11) *Ability Aptitude (1) *Acute Sense (1) *Adaptable Nature (2) *Alcohol Tolerance (1) *Ambidextrous (2) *Ancestor Ally (1) *Animal Magnetism (1) *Average Joe (2) *Bad Taste (2) *Battle Prowess (3) *Beast Affinity (1-3) *Beserker (2) *Born Leader (1) *Burning Aura (2) *Caern- Born (2) *Caern Guardian (2) *Calm Heart (3) *Camouflage (2) *Camp Affinity (2) *Catlike Balance (2) *Celestial Guidance (1) *Celestial Sensitivity (2) *Charmed Existence (5) *Clear Sighted (3) *Code of Honor (2) *Combat Expertise (2) *Common Sense (1) *Concentration (1) *Cool in Battle (2) *Corporate CEO (5) *Crack Driver (1) *Culture Knack (3) *Daredevil (3) *Diplomatic Immunity (3) *Diverse Fighting Style (4) *Double Life (2) *Double-Jointed (1) *Dual-Nature (2) *Eidetic Memory (2) *Extremely Educated (5) *Extremely Skilled (5) *Extremely Talented (5) *Fae Companion (2) *Fair Glabro (2) *Fae Companion (2) *Faerie Affinity (3) *Faerie Kinain (4) *Family Support (1) *Fera Ally (2) *Friend of Sorcery (5) *Gall (1) *Ghost Ally/Companion (2) *Ghost-sight (2) *Good Instincts (3) *Good Ole Boy/Girl (2) *Graceful (2) *Green Thumb (5) *Gregarious (2) *Hidden Talent (3) *Hideaway (2) *Honeyed Tongue (2) *Horn of the Unicorn (1) *Huge Size (4) *Immune to Wyrm Emanations (6) *Infectious Courage (5) *Inner Sight (2) *Innocent (2) *Inner Strength (2) *Insight (2) *Innocent (2) *Iron Will (3) *Jack-of-All-Trades (3) *Jupiter Midsky (4) *Kinain: Know Kithain (3) *Kinain: Chimerical Command (5) *Light Sleeper (1) *Lightning Calculator (1) *Local Ties (1-3) *Long-Distance Runner (3) *Longevity (2) *Loyalty (1) *Luck of the Road (2) *Lucky (2) *Machine Affinity (4) *Mansion/Ranch (2-3) *Mage Companion (3) *Mars Rising (6) *Mechanical Aptitude (1) *Mercury Rising (3) *Metamorph (7) *Mitanu's Tongue (2) *Mixed Morph (1 or 5) *Moon-Bound (2) *Mother's Insight (4) *Natural Channel (3) *Natural Leader (2) *Natural Linguist (2) *Natural Weapons (3-4) *Nightclub/Bar/Shop (2) *Nightsight (3) *Notable Heritage (2) *Noted Messenger(3) *Occult Library (1-5) *other/unlisted (1-7) *Parent to Trueborn (1) *Perfect Balance (1) *Photographic Memory (2) *Pitiable (1) *Physically Impressive (2) *Poison Resistance (2) *Political Mentor (2) *Prophetic Dreams (2) *Ratkin Buddies (3) *Renowned Parent (2) *Resigned Spirit (2) *Seldom Sleeps (2) *Self-Confident (5) *Sept Alpha's Favor (3) *Shame (2) *Silver Tolerance (7) *Soothing Voice (3) *Speaker-With-The-Dead (5) *Spirit Magnet (2) *Spirit Parent (6) *Struggling (1) *Supporter (2) *The Fire Within (2) *Thunder's Child (5) *Time Sense (1) *Tribal Favorite (2) *True Love (1) *Twin Link (4-6) *Unaging (2) *Unbondable (3) *Unstoppable (4) *Unusually Fertile (1) *Voice of the Songbird (3) *Well-Traveled (3) *Wolf Sight (1) Werewolf Flaws (Updated 7/8/11) *Ability Deficit (5) *Absent-Minded (3) *Addiction (1-3) *Ahimsa (4) *Allergies (1-3) *Amnesia (2) *Animal Musk (1) *Anosmia (1) *Bad Sight (3) *Banned Transformation (1-6) *Barren/Sterile (2) *Big Mouth (1-2) *Bizarre Taste (1) *Black and White (1) *Blind (6) *Bound (5) *Braggart (2) *Camp Enmity Name (2) *Color Blindness (1) *Compulsion (1) *Confused (2) *Craven Image (1) *Curiosity (2) *Cursed (1-5) *Dark Secret (1) *Deaf (4) *Deep Sleeper (1) *Deformity (3) *Deranged (2) *Disfigured (2) *Disturbing Mannerism (2) *Drama Queen (3) *Driving Goal (3) *Earthbound (3) *Errant Mind (1) *Flashbacks (3) *Foe From the Past (1-3) *Forced Transformation (1-4) *Freak Magnet (4) *Geas (3/5/7) *Graceless (2) *Gullible (2) *Hard of Hearing (1) *Harrano Prone (4) *Hatred (3) *Haunted (3) *Hero Worship (1) *Hubris (1-4) *Hunted (3) *Illiterate (1) *Inconvenient Alliance (1-3) *Incorrigible Flirt (2) *Indolent Will (4) *Inept (5) *Inferiority Complex (1) *Insane Ancestor (1) *Intolerance (1) *Intrigue Junkie (1) *Isolated Upbringing (1) *Jupiter Descending (6) *Lame (3) *Lifesaver (3) *Lost Homid (2) *Low Self Image (2) *Mark of the Predator (2) *Mars Descending (6) *Masochist/Sadist (1) *Mercury Descending (3) *Metis Child (4) *Mild Taint (3) *Mistaken Identity (1) *Mistreated Minority (1) *Mitanu's Retrograde Curse (3) *Monochrome Vision (1) *Monstrous (3) *Moon-Bound (2) *Mute (4) *Nightmares (1) *No Partial Transformation (1) *Notoriety (3) *Offensive to Animals (1) *One Arm (3) *One Eye (2) *Original Sin (1) *Otherworldly Taint (2) *Outsider (2) *Overconfident (1) *Pacifist (4) *Pack Mentality (2) *Persistent Parents (2) *Phobia (1-3) *Pierced Veil (3) *Reluctant Warrior (2) *Rival (1-5) *Sadness of Hakahe (1) *Scarred (2) *Short (1) *Short Fuse (2) *Shy (1) *Sign of the Wolf (2) *Slip Sideways (1) *Slow Healing (3) *Soft-Hearted (1) *Sokhta's Minor Madness (2) *Speech Impediment (1) *Strict Carnivore (1) *Taint of Corruption (7) *Tangential (1) *Thoughtless Heart (2) *Tribal Enmity (2) *Twisted Upbringing (1) *Ulterior Motive (2) *Umbral Vertigo (3) *Uncontrolled Appetite (2) *Uneducated (5) *Unskilled (5) *Vegan (1) *Vengeful (2) *Ward (3) *Weak-Willed (2) *Wolf Years (5) *Wotan's Curse (2) Category:Werewolf Category:Creation Category:Merits